Stop The Hate
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: “When you get hate, you take it and turn all of it into love for those you care for.” Smitchie


**a/n: First, let me say that I am extremely disappointed that there has been so much hate here lately. Moliver has been getting it the worst. I say we all start doing something about this haters who can't even show their names.**

**So I wrote this for Moliver and for anyone else who has been receiving hate. Songs used: Assassin by Muse. Great song. And Back Around by Demi Lovato.**

**And dear Who Do You Think and Agreeing, stop hating on Moliver. Because it will come back around.**

STOP THE HATE

Shane Gray walked into his room on the tour bus and found his longtime girlfriend packing her bags. "Whoa, Mitchie, where are you going?"

"Away from all this."

"From all what?"

Mitchie turned towards him with her hands on her hips. "Have you not been outside?" She walked towards the window and pulled down the curtain. Outside, there were at least fifty girls with 'We Hate Mitchie' signs. Mitchie sighed and handed him a piece of paper. "As I got on the bus, one of them shoved this in my face."

Shane looked at her with guilt in his eyes and read the scribbled handwriting.

_Bitchie, _

_You cannot sing, cannot dance, and your songs have no originality whatsoever. _

_You are a stupid bitch who only cares about herself. _

_LEAVE SHANE ALONE. He doesn't need a pathetic loser like you._

_GET LOST,_

_Your worst nightmare._

Shane shook his head as he crumpled the piece of paper. "Mitchie you can't leave just because of this."

Her eyes filled with tears. "So you just expect me to sit here and listen to people chanting 'We hate Mitchie' all day for the next two months? Shane, I love you, but I can't take this hate." She paused, letting the silence fall over them like a dark blanket. "You just don't know what it feels like," she whispered. "You just don't know."

As she started walking towards the door, Shane grabbed her arm. "When you get hate, you take it and turn all of it into love for those you care for." He kissed her forehead. "Mitchie, they are just jealous of the beautiful, talented person you are. Can't you see that? Don't let them get to you. Let their words just disappear."

"It's not that easy, Shane! This has been going on for months! I just need to get away for awhile. From tour, from the hate," she stopped and then whispered, "And from you."

"What?"

"Shane, we've been so busy with everything we haven't been spending time with each other anymore. Don't deny it, you know it's the truth. Just let me go, okay? Let me go and we'll see what happens in a few months." She grabbed her bags and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Shane."

Shane just stood there, hearing the girls outside the bus start to boo immediately as the door to the bus slammed shut.

Why did the world have to be so full of hate?

And why was it focused on Mitchie?

* * *

"Welcome back to the 2010 Teen Choice Awards! Making an appearance after almost four months of no one knowing where she is, we have Mitchie Torres performing for us!"

Mitchie stood backstage, holding the mike, feeling the familiar rush of energy. Instead of hearing people chanting their hate for her, she heard people screaming and whistling for her to come out. Just as she walked onto the dark lit stage, she wondered if Shane was here, watching her, missing her.

Her thoughts faded as the music began.

"What did I do to deserve this?

Tell me the truth and don't lie

You're pretty good at that but, no not this time

You walk around like you run the world,

Running your mouth, and talking about me now,

They think that you're the perfect girl,

There gonna see everything so get back

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and

I'm too tall to take this again

You're just too reverse but I got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that mean so much to you.

I'm feeling bad for,

You are alone and nobody cares that you are

One look into your eyes,

Easy to see what you could be but you're not

I say it's time that you give in,

Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over

You feel your heart beat deep down

Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,

Just get out

You're just too reverse but you can stop now

It's gonna come back around

And around and around and around and around

Yeah

It's gonna come back around

You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall

To take this, take this again

You're just too adverse but I've got news

You know you're just gonna lose

Everything and everyone that mean so much to you

Everything and everyone that mean so much to you

Everything and everyone that mean so much to you…"

The crowd roared in approval and she smiled. "Thank you so much, I've missed you guys!"

She ran backstage and bumped into someone with a familiar scent. "Shane?"

He smiled nervously. "Hey, Mitchie. You were great."

"Thanks. You performing next?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be watching."

"Great." As he walked away, she felt a sudden impulse.

"Shane, wait!"

"Yeah?"

She pulled his head down and kissed him. "Rock it."

He just smiled goofily and strutted towards the stage, leaving Mitchie with a smirk.

"What a song by Mitchie Torres! Now we have Connect Three!"

"War is overdue

The time has come for you

To shoot your leaders down

Join forces underground

Lose control

Increasing pace

Warped and bewitched

Time to erase

Whatever they say

These people are torn

Wild and bereft

Assassin is born

Oppose and disagree

Destroy demonocracy

Lose control

Increasing pace

Warped and bewitched

Time to erase

Whatever they say

These people are torn

Wild and bereft

Assassin is born…"

The crowd seemed shocked at the song, but cheered for the boys anyways.

Shane ran backstage and hugged Mitchie. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine. The time away helped me. But being away from you was too hard."

"Being away from the people you love makes you grow fonder of them."

"You got that out of a Nicholas Sparks book."

"Maybe."

They laughed.

Mitchie took Shane's hand and stated sincerely, "I'm never letting hate get to me again."

* * *

**a/n: Lame? Haha. My usual ending, serious with a bit of some humor. So yeah, let's stop the hate guys! If you see someone with hate, stick up for that person. Maybe if we write enough about stopping hate, we can end all this crap. Excuse my French. Review please!**


End file.
